I. Field and Purview
The present invention concerns a system for mounting a stationary frame of a pull out drawer device/system for a vehicle to a cargo area of the vehicle through a mediating bracket. For example, the frame can be that for a Chevy Avalanche pickup truck and that which has been provided with tubular cross members, with the bracket an L-shaped type bracket insertable into the tube and fixable to the tube and the sides of the cargo bed of the pickup.
II. Known Art and Problems
Various pull out drawer devices are available for mounting to the beds of pickup trucks. Premier devices among these are those of U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,364 B1 to Darbishire and provisional U.S. patent application No. 60/423,631 by Montagna et al.
As excellent as such devices and such a system are, mounting of the same to the beds of pickup trucks can present its own set of problems. Not the least of these is the invasive nature of the mounting where holes are drilled in the cargo bed floor through which bolts pass to secure the stationary frame of the pull out drawer device or system. Such takes time and, although very secure in effect, can result later in rust about the hole. In addressing the problem, in addition to that set forth in the '364 B1 patent, Darbishire et al., in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/825,131 and 10/139,618, respectively disclosed an easy to install pull out cargo-carrying tray frame for pickup trucks, and a quick-installing, quick-releasing frame for pull out drawer system for pickup trucks, other vehicles and trailers, etc. As useful as such art is, however, it has some shortcomings, especially in relation to taking advantage of particular accessories already in place on existing vehicle models.
It would be desirable to ameliorate or solve such problems.